Blue and Red
by suikaneko
Summary: Kagami gets pulled over for speeding. "What do I have to do to not get a ticket?" "I can't just let you off...but, I would be willing to cut you a deal" /aokaga


Name: Kagami Taiga. Age: 23. Occupation: High School Basketball Coach.

As he drove, the sky showed that it was around midnight, and man, he couldn't wait to get home. The street lights shown yellow in the window as his drove past, the pattern of light and dark was calming and managed to keep him awake. He still had about thirty minutes left of driving. It had been a long day at work. He tugged at his tie to loosen it.

Kagami enjoyed coaching. Although, it was definitely a lot of work. It had only been a few weeks since the first years had joined the team. And while they were getting pretty good, they needed constant reminders of technique and a lot of "Kagami-style motivation" to keep them at their best. He sighed, but a smile found its way to his lips. The first years and the seniors, they were going to be a great team. He nostalgically thought of his high school basketball days.

A flash of blue and red: Aomine and Kagami on the court, battling it out one-on-one. Their fierce rivalry was always what kept him going and was probably part of what had motivated him to become a coach in the first place. He wondered what Aomine was up to these days, but his thoughts were interrupted. Actual blue and red. A police officer tailed him, signaling for him to pull over. He sighed heavily unwillingly accepting that he would be getting home later than expected.

Staring into the rear view mirror, he awaited the inevitable confrontation. The spinning lights of the cop car reflecting against the mirrors and windows only served to make Kagami more exasperated; they were nothing like the calming pattern of street lights. Flooding his car with prisms of reds, blues and purples, his head began to pound dully. He rubbed his temple to calm the sudden headache.

It was taking longer than expected. His headache persisted as he sighed heavily, trapped with his thoughts. _How am I going to pay for this…on top of everything else…How am I going to get out of this…_

_…tap tap_...

There was a knock on the driver's side window. Slightly flustered, the offender blindly jammed his finger on the switch. The window began rolling down as a dark uniformed figure filled the view. Jeez. This guy was tall. Kagami couldn't even see where his torso ended.

The unnamed officer growled out, "Ya' know how fast you were going?"

This wasn't the typical polite tone of a police officer. It sounded pissed off and like this guy might punch you in the face if you said the wrong thing.

Kagami stuttered out, "Y-yes officer. Please forgive me, I…know that I was speeding." He was surprised by how polite he was being, but he really…_really _didn't want a ticket…he couldn't afford that ticket.

The officer grunted, "Being awfully polite, aren't cha? Bakagami." The familiar nickname irked him and he nearly stuffed his face out the window. The officer leaned down, and a toothy, wolf-like smile filled his vision . Kagami growled reflexively in response to seeing his old rival.

Name: Aomine Daiki Age: 23 Occupation: Apparently a police officer by some mistake of god.

Great. Now he definitely would be getting a ticket.

Aomine chuckled at the sight of Kagami with his teeth bared slightly, "Whoa. Calm down there Taiga. We're both adults here."

_Where does he get off calling me Taiga…_ Kagami grumbled to himself beginning to release the pent up steam.

He wanted to end this, "What do I have to do to not get a ticket?" Bargaining seemed like a tactic that would work with Aomine.

"You think you're getting away without a ticket? Ya' know, I do have _some_ sort of integrity as a cop. You were, what, goin' 60 in a 25? I can't just let you off."

Kagami scoffed under his breath, _as if Aomine ever had any kind of integrity_, he even doubted that Aomine knew the definition of the word.

Still, he was surprised he had actually been speeding that much. The cop who caught him scoffing snarled before continuing, "I can't just let you off", he reiterated adding emphasis, "_but_, I would be willing to cut you a deal", his sly smirk smeared back across his face looking _disgustingly_ mischievous.

Kagami, still knowing that he was risking a ticket, layered politeness over his obvious irritation,

"And, if I may ask, what would that be officer?"

Aomine's excitement built as he leaned through the window towards the clearly pissed off red head. Kagami pulled back at the sudden intrusion, but listened carefully as he whispered gruffly in his ear, "Suck me off in the back seat of my car and I'll let you off." He let his words hover in the air, awaiting a response.

Kagami immediately turned red, pulling his ear away from the hot breath that was filling it. Needless to say, this was **not** the kind of deal he had been expecting. Aomine was a cop? How on earth was he a cop? And how could he even say something like that without worrying about risking his job anyway?

He turned his head to look at the officer, "Y-you're joking right?"

The officer raised an eyebrow in response, "Special onetime deal for you Taiga, for anyone else I'd just write them up and be on my way."

"Why me?" Kagami growled.

"Always had a thing for you," he stated bluntly, staring off to the side looking the slightest bit embarrassed. Kagami followed his eyes, trying to read him. Was he serious? And this is how he tells him? Ahomine. He would be the only person to stage a confession while arresting someone.

He exhaled deeply. He just wanted to get home and get home without a speeding ticket. Kagami gestured toward the cop car and grumbled, "Come on, let's get this over with." Aomine looked surprised for a brief second before his expression settled back into a smirk. "Good choice."

Kagami got out of the car and began walking, only to get pinned against the side of his car. "H-hey what the hell are you doing? I said I would do it." He felt cool metal against his wrists and before he knew what was going on Aomine had handcuffed him. Damn he was fast. "What the hell!"

The officer held the struggling coach against the car, "Just something to make it more fun", he led him with a firm hand on his shoulder to the cop car. "You kinky fuck," Kagami scowled, this was not what he had signed up for tonight.

His head was bent down to fit into the cop car and he was pushed inside, his face landing against the leather seat. Aomine slammed the door shut and got in from the other side.

It was a tight fit in the back seat, both of them all arms and legs. The cage separating the front compartment from the back made it seem more closed off, and made him feel more trapped. Aomine pulled him up by his hair. He winced in response, looking him in the eye, challenging him.

Aomine let go and moved his hands to his pants, undoing his belt and pulling himself out. _That was fast_, he thought. Kagami could tell that he was already a little hard. Sparse blue hair dusted his legs and crotch. He found himself staring curiously at it, this was his first time doing something like this…his first time seeing anyone like this.

Aomine broke his mesmerized gaze, "Like what you see Taiga?"

He really wished that he wouldn't call him by his first name. It was such an obvious taunt. And he was falling for it. He grunted. "Let's just get this over with" he said, leaning against the back seat, trying to position himself comfortably.

"Well then, get down here" Aomine glared impatiently.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that with these on?" Kagami jingled the hand cuffs behind his back.

Aomine grunted and tugged his hair and face down until he was barely an inch away from his dick.

He could smell the faint scent of sweat mixed with something…spicy?…he guessed this was just the smell of Aomine. He inched his body closer, curious what the spicy scent would taste like… He would have to find out anyway, so he figured it didn't matter if he thought about it .

"Eh Taiga? Don't think you'll be able to take all of me?" Kagami was easily provoked by the challenge and suddenly the head of Aomine's cock was inside Kagami's mouth. Aomine smirked down at him as Kagami swirled his tongue, trying to imagine what might feel good. He wiped that thought away, did it even matter? He just needed to get this over with. He kept his gaze down as he took more of Aomine into his mouth, it was tight and honestly difficult to fit it all. He began to pull his head back in a long _deep_ suck.

Aomine inhaled raggedly, the sudden noise sending a surprising shiver through Kagami's body. Kagami wanted more of a response than that though. He repeated this, sucking in long slow strokes as far as he could go down, Aomine almost hitting the back of his throat. This would feel good, right?

He continued this way, getting a few sighs from Aomine until he felt a hand in his hair, "C'mon Taiga, going slow like that isn't going to get you off the hook. Deeper too." He spoke normally as if he was unaffected by what was happening. Aomine shoved Kagami's head forward, gagging Kagami a slightly. Saliva that had pooled in his mouth spilled at the corner of his lips and down his chin, "Ahhnn…nnggh!" He tried his best to regain composure. He began going faster as he was instructed.

It was slick and messy and hot. Aomine leaked with satisfaction at the new found rhythm. His lips pursed, his tongue slid along the bottom as he bobbed in and out. He was panting through his nose as he continued, that salty and spicy taste filling his mouth,nose, his lungs. The scent was almost addicting.

Cars passed by as they continued, each one causing Kagami to stop. It shook him up to think that someone might find them like this. It would be humiliating. Aomine grunted at each abrupt break in the rhythm and again gripped at his hair.

They had been going at it awhile, Aomine groaning quietly every now at then. Aomine glared down at Kagami as he continued. "This won't do." Kagami glowered with the other's dick in his mouth. Finishing his stroke, he looked up.

"This is what you asked for! Jeez. How can you not get off on this…?"

Aomine smirked, "What makes you say that?"

He eyed Kagami's pants curiously and his hands were suddenly at the buckle of his belt. "This should make things more interesting."

His belt was being pulled off when his mind suddenly caught up to the situation.

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

Cool fingers surrounded him. He hated to admit it, but he was already a little hard from this evenings events. He gasped quietly and the sudden and unexpected sensation. "Oh? You like that Taiga?"

He stroked in at a slow pace, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing against the sensitive skin. His hands were big…they had to be the way he palmed a basketball. He watched as the familiar hand surrounded him, beginning to move faster and rougher. He squeezed and it was on the brink of being painful, but it felt good in a way. Kagami was getting into it…he didn't think he would…but he did and _wow_…it felt _really great._ But then, suddenly Aomine stopped.

He eyed him, panting, "W-why?" he had been so close to orgasm.

Aomine let go, smiling slyly, "Now finish me off like you would want to be. I know your dick is just twitching, waiting to cum…"

Kagami grunted feeling unsatisfied…he would show Aomine what he wanted. He tried to lean down again, stumbling over his own body and falling against Aomine's thigh. He heard a deep chuckle from the cop just before he pursed his lips around the head. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive slit at the top and then made his way down.

This time, it was clearly visible on Aomine's face. Kagami watched as the cop scrunched his eyebrows in desperation, trying to contain himself, but his hips bucked and Kagami knew he was close. Kagami picked up the pace, however, it obviously wasn't fast enough for Aomine. He gripped Kagami by the hair, pulling at his scalp and began shoving him on and off of his dick like before.

"N-No..Aomine…ghHhaaaaH" he was pushing too far, hitting the back of his throat. The fingers that had surrounded him were now digging into his hair, sending him jolts of pain. He began to gag just as hot liquid spilled out into his mouth.

He tried to keep it in, but ended up coughing most of it out over Aomine…how embarrassing.

He kept his head down, but Aomine lifted his chin to look at him. Their eyes met, Kagami's eyes were foggy and Aomine's full of lust at the sight. Cum and saliva trailing down the redhead's chin,his cheeks flushed, and his tie skewed. His hands behind his back and his chin held unwilling up, letting Aomine take in the full sight. He was a mess. A beautiful mess.

Aomine scoffed at the liquid that covered his lower half, "Tch…what a mess you've made…" but he smirked again seeing Kagami's spent face.

"Come here…" he pulled him up onto his lap, the handcuffs jingling as they fell against his stomach. Kagami only just realized that his wrists felt raw from moving around so much. What was Aomine doing? It was over right? He did what Aomine had wanted him to do?

Those cool fingers surrounded him again. He had almost forgotten that his dick was still out of his pants, he shivered.

Gentle strokes this time as Aomine kissed at his neck…he nibbled the edges of his ear and whispered a startling, "Thank you Taiga…" filled with hot breath into his ear. Kagami felt a mix of emotions, but his mind clouded over as Aomine pumped quickly. He came almost instantly. He spurted out onto Aomine's stomach, adding to the mess as his body slumped back against the cop. His chest heaved to breath in air and sanity.

He felt another unexpected touch, and looked down to see that he was being touched again. Aomine was surprisingly gentle as his put away Kagami's dick, pulled up his boxers and slipped his belt back on. There was no reason to be so nice to someone who you had just forced to give you a blow job though. Kagami watched in a daze as Aomine continued. He wiped off some of the liquid with a rag that was lying on the floor of the back seat and zipped up his pants. There was a jingling and he soon felt the handcuffs come off. Aomine said nothing after he finished, staring out the front window at something.

Kagami decided that he had finished his job. He grunted and got out of the car…rubbing his wrists as he walked away. He was exhausted. Even more so than when he has left from work, and he had that awful taste in his mouth. He licked at the top of his mouth trying to get it to go away.

His mind swirled, he still couldn't understand why Aomine would have been so delicate with him. It was really not like his personality to do something like that.

Just as he sat down to turn the key of his car, there was a knock on his window. Kagami looked up angrily, Aomine was back.

He rolled down the window unwillingly. "What." He was short with him.

Aomine grinned, "Your taillight is out."

"You're _fucking_ kidding me." He was so done with this day. So done.

Aomine passed him a slip of paper. "Have a nice night Taiga, drive safe." He strutted off, looking absolutely refreshed.

Kagami swore that he saw him wink as he walked off too.

That bastard. Did he seriously just give him a fucking ticket after he went through all of that work NOT to have one? He angrily unfolded the slip of paper. "555-1903 Call me Taiga" He crumpled it up in threw it somewhere in his car. He didn't have time for that bullshit right now, he needed to get home, and when he got home…he'd be digging through his back seat looking for that slip of paper.


End file.
